new_ideas_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Centipedes of the Jungle floor and Canopy
Scar Island’s huge tropical centipedes are serious contenders as predators of the jungle undergrowth and dwarf their offshore cousins. Several giant species prowl the leaf litter, eating other invertebrates, Scar Island rats, lizards, young dinosaurs, large insects, and other small prey. Some smaller species can be prey to young D. rexes. Species examples * Megalopede turpis (4-5 feet long): among the largest of the jungle-dwelling centipedes of Scar island. The wriggling killer has strong legs for grappling prey, pinning the struggling victim while its cruel venom takes effect. Predators of it include Nychatrofantos. * Grigorocentumpedes mythogigas (29-30 inches long): with huge mandibles, the Grigocentum is a specialist egg-cracker. The scissor-jawed brute uses the astonishing power of its mandibles to crack the eggshells of ground-nesting birds dinosaurs and then lap up the escaping fluid and devour the contents. Predators include Concitosaurus * Megalopede dawnepros (4-5 feet long): one of the largest centipedes that have ever lived. Too heavy to haul itself very high into the trees, it hunts among the roots for small prey, including dinosaur hatchlings, which it quickly immobilizes with its fierce and fast-acting venom. Mother M. dawnepros nest in rotten logs, chewing channels into the pulpy wood, where they lay their eggs. They are particularly territorial during this time, attacking any intruders that threaten their developing offspring. * Megalopede humus (26-32 inches long): this Broad-bodied species is a chunky burrower that will follow other invertebrates or Scar Island rats underground. Long front sets of legs are used to dig and to subdue prey. * Megalopede obscenus (3-5 feet long): a pale, upland-dwelling species that is one creature alone that makes a living in the rank pestilence below Titaniwyvern colonies. A predatory centipede almost 3-5 feet long, M. obscenus crawls in the filth beneath the colony, waiting for the inevitable fall of careless young. Titaniwyvern ''lizards give birth to litters of 4 to 6 pups and attrition does occur. A single fall can result in disabling injury. If the venomous centipedes find the wayward pup before it can crawl back, it is doomed. At times, ''Megalopede Obsenus will also eat large crickets, its own predators include Wrinkle-scale birds-flying lizards. Canopy Centipedes are a group of tree-climbing centipedes, some of which are lethal Example Species * Imago lenoros (16-19 inches long): a voracious predator of the high canopy, where it tears along the branches in pursuit of such prey as sklizards. Contrasted with the heavyweight centipedes of the jungle floor, I. lenoros is a lightly built sprinter. Its lethal venom kills small prey within moments of biting, thus reducing the risk of injury to the hunter. * Imago venactognathus (20-24 inches long): an ambusher, hiding amid dense leaves and vines to pounce on prey such as insects, spiders or lizards (like arborevitaesaurs). The predators’ dull gray coloring helps them blend into the shadows, hiding them from both prey and other predators alike. The centipede-eating Scar Island hornbill is immune to their venom. * Omenvalassicimex pricadentus (35-39 inches long): the largest of the island’s tree-dwelling centipedes, Omnimatercimex prey on the young and defenseless, unguarded bird chicks (such as parrots) or non-avian dinosaur babies, such as of trunk-tops. A single dinosaur hatchling can feed the tropical centipede for weeks. Having made a kill, the centipede will eat its way into the carcass, scenting it with a pungent repellant to ward off scavengers and allowing it to consume its prize in peace from the inside out. Category:The new world of kong